


Just a bit brighter

by Crowgirl66



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl66/pseuds/Crowgirl66
Summary: Jon's being broody while thinking about the future, Tormund cheers him up.
Kudos: 4





	Just a bit brighter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hrisi_23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrisi_23/gifts).



The calm of the frosty morning air was broken by the sounds of a whetstone sliding off metal. He knew that didn’t do any good for valerian steel but it was a habit that calmed the nerves.

Sitting under the mottled shadow of a great wierwood tree, Jon looked down at the sizeable wildling camp. Distant sounds of children playing, fires and people going about their daily tasks. Some were sharpening spears others were skinning the animals from yesterday’s hunt. Women were weaving large wicker fishing baskets and chipping away at flint arrowheads.

My people he thought to himself with a faint sense of pride.

Mance had managed to unite them, will I be able to keep them together. Jon had not been born among them but after everything they’d been through the wildlings looked up to him. Not a as a king but something more. They believed he would lead them to a better future. Back to their homelands. At least there’ll be no more others or wights to worry about.

Winter was receding now and shoots sprouted through the snow here and there. The free folk had never been a farming people but then again the far north had never really been a green fertile land. Hunting, fishing and raiding had made up a large portion of their livelihood. The raiding had to come to an end if he wanted to keep peace with the new Queen of the North, his prickly sister.   
Fast as a shadow, the dire wolf appeared from the clearing, sprinting through the snow and resting his large head on Jon’s knees. 

“You like it much better up here don’t you boy” Jon said while putting down Longclaw and patting Ghost. 

Shortly after Tormund arrived panting slightly.

“That beast’s really hard to keep up with, I don’t know how you manage it king crow” He managed to make out between breaths.

“I don’t.”   
“I just let him roam to his heart’s content he always comes back sooner or later “ Jon said with a dry smile while Ghost lifted his head to look at Tormund.

“Did you manage to find it?” 

“Well yes and no” Brushing off snow and stepping over Ghost, Tormund sat down heavily next to him beneath the wierwood. 

“Just off the fist of the first men a large valley under the Frostfangs. It has a small river that’s part of the Milkwater just near enough to gather water but far away and small enough not to flood.” 

“ But?... “  
“Well, there is a forest…. it’s just far enough away to be a pain in the ass”

“No one said it was going to be easy Giantsbane.” Jon sighed  
“It sounds good enough we’ll have to settle with it for now”

Tormund looked at him   
“Do you think really think this is going to work Snow. The free folk are a restless people and so many of us, all from different clans living so close together… We would be at each other’s throats in no time.   
And.. “ 

Tormund grimaced

“Giving up raiding to farm. I know that sort of thing comes naturally to you kneelers but I don’t think we would be very good at it even when the snow does melt”   
“You managed to hold off killing each other long enough to attack castle black under Mance and later on when we took back Winterfell. One step at a time, we’ll be able to finish this too” 

Jon sighed his face had a worn look to it. Gray hairs had begun to emerge, blending with his own inky black locks even though he was no more than three and twenty.

Tormund looked to Jon 

“You don’t have to do this alone Snow, you haven’t really been a crow since you first set eyes upon one o’ our women. I have daughters, they could bless you with strong sons and lively daughters kissed by fire.”  
“So long as you manage to best them in combat o’course.” Tormund added with a cheeky grin

Jon smiled sadly 

“I don’t think I’m ready for that, not for a long time, not after the last time….” He trailed off while gazing into the distance.

Tormund put his hand on Jon’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

“Well you have me don’t you, I don’t plan on leaving any time soon”

Jon’s frown finally broke, lifting an eyebrow he chuckled  
“That a threat or a promise Giantsbane.” 

“Threat o’course, be glad you don’t have to best me because I’d ruffle yer feathers in front all the pretty girls, who would want to have you then King Crow”

Jon stared at him for a second and erupted into laughter, Tormund was laughing too. 

The morning had gotten just a bit brighter.


End file.
